Ragon
Ragon (ラゴン Ragon?) are a race of aquatic monsters that were generally reclusive but easily provoked. A parent and child appeared out of the docks of Central Megalopolis. Appearance Ragon is an aquatic fish-like humanoid that is green in colour and has yellow fins. Ragon usually have green scaly skin, has pink lips with very short tiny teeth, has black and white eyes, has yellow fins along its back, arms, legs, and head (occasionally), has a collar around the front of its neck (possibly made of fins) that looks like a clown collar, has webbed hands, and has long feet with no toes. First Appearance in War of the Kaijus Episode 27: The Urban Merman Two Ragons, a Ragon Parent and a Ragon Child, lived in the warehouse of fishmonger Alonzo Northodet, who provided the Ragons with food and even gave the child Ragon a toy boat as a gift. As mysterious earthquakes arose in the city, the adult Ragon went out of the warehouse in disguise to get to the fish market, however she was noticed by two women who contacted the VTL. However once at the market, the Ragon's cover was blown when it was face to face with a woman, who screamed at the sight of the monster. Alonzo hurried the Ragon into the store as several more people came to investigate. Alonzo scolded the Ragon for coming out of hiding however the Ragon was trying to tell him that her child was not feeling well and needed a fish. So Alonzo lead her out of the store under the cover of her disguise and an umbrella all while Laura, Ultra Nyan, Luna-304 and the startled women. Laura managed to capture some footage of the merman-like monster and decided for them secretly go after them. The three managed to follow the pair and sneak inside the warehouse in search of the monster using Laura’s UMA detector. They eventually came up close and personal with one of the Ragons from behind them and all four of them freaked out and ran away. Laura came across the sick child Ragon and her uncle and offered to take a look at him, but the child started to cry until Laura sang a lullaby to calm down the child. While the child was feeling better, another earthquake occurred and Laura rushed in to evacuate them. When they went outside, the monsters Gubila and Muruchi appeared from the depths of the Pacific Ocean. Gubila came out in search of food, and Muruchi was disturbed from his slumber and terrorized the city. As everyone fled, the child Ragon then realized that he forgot his toy boat and went back inside the warehouse to retrieve it, only to find himself on Gubila's drill nose when the latter drilled his way in. He then proceeded to eat him, much to the horror of his parent and caretaker, but then Titan came along and saw that Gubila ate a baby Ragon and saved him forcing Gubila to spit him back out out of his blow hole with a water spout and landed next to the Muruchi. The Ragon then fought Muruchi, but Gubila wanted to eat the two and resulted in a three-Monster fight. The Ragon then won by forcing the Muruchi to slumber back in the sea using his Radioactive Ray, and knocked out Gubila back to the sea. The Baby Ragon then shrunk to normal size and returned with his parent. Afterwards, Alonzo, Laura, Ultra Nyan, Luna-304, and Titan escorted the two Ragons to the nearest body of water and when the first former whished them farewell, the child broke down and gave him a big hug. As Laura sang one last lullaby for the child, both Ragons went into the water and then disappeared. Category:Water Kaiju Category:Fish Kaiju Category:Season 2 Kaiju Category:Ultra Q Kaiju Category:Kaiju Allies